


At The Corner of Confusion and Consequence

by littlestbandmerchshop



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, The X Files - Freeform, Work In Progress, mulder is soft boyfriend hours, txf, updating regularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: a modern-day, teenage, Mulder/Scully au





	1. Introduction

Dana Scully was 19 years old. She just finished high school, and summer was creeping up on her.

She had always been the type of person to stay grounded within reality, obviously a realist, and very rarely left the confines of said realism. 

On the other hand, she often wondered how it would feel to maybe someday go outside her comfort zone and perhaps see life from a different point of view. 

She tucked some of her auburn hair behind her ear as she typed. Her laptop wobbling on her lap in her dimly lit bedroom, the sunlight washed through her curtains, giving the room a subtle glow.

She was writing a college application. Another college application, I should say. Because Dana was quite often worried that no college would want her although she kept a steady 4.0 GPA throughout high school.

She felt exhausted. Not just in that moment, but overall. She needed adventure. She needed something new. Someone new. Something exciting.

Someone exciting.

She was craving something reckless, and maybe a relationship to fuel her desire for something different, something exhilarating.

The young girl took her glasses off to rub at the bridge of her nose. She sighed. 

Why was she wanting a relationship so bad? Why was she in such desperate need for a boyfriend? For love? 

She wanted to build her medical career. Not be a wife that cooks heart-shaped grilled cheeses for her kids and husband. 

That’s not her.

She hit ‘Submit’ and shut down her laptop, then set it back down on her desk.

She heard her sister get home from school downstairs as she stood up from her bed.

”Danny!” Melissa, Dana’s younger sister called upstairs.

”What?” Dana called back, she always hated that nickname.

”Guess who I saw today.” Melissa popped her head into Dana’s room as she spoke, her hair swinging back and forth from her running up the stairs.

Dana’s eyes narrowed. “Who?”

”Patrick.” She grinned, “He asked about you.” She was so smug.

”I told you already, Patrick is way too eccentric for me. He has his head in the clouds too much. I can’t date someone who’s more worried about what’s happening around the world than me.” She finished, out of breath, thinking that she doesn’t really mean it, of course she cares about social issues and charity and things like that, but she just wants someone who will give her the attention she deserves.

”Did you know he joined an alien encounter group?” Melissa was now sitting on Dana’s desk chair, spinning and playing with her hair. 

”That is so idiotic. Aliens don’t exist. People who ‘encounter’ them are just a little too close with their friend Mary Jane.” Dana snickered at her own joke. 

”I don’t know. I met the group and some of them are pretty cute. There’s a girl named Georgia and I think I’m in love...” Melissa stopped talking, obviously thinking about this Georgia girl.

”Missy, stop being such a useless lesbian for once.” Dana laughed. “Rude!” Melissa laughed along with her sister.

”No but seriously, there’s a guy in the group who I think you’d like. He had a weird name. I can’t remember now...”

Missy was wracking her brain, trying to remember the stranger’s name.

”I can’t remember. I think it was like Forrest or something like that.” She stood up and kissed her sister on the forehead and headed to her own room.

Dana rolled her eyes at her sister and didn’t give Forrest another thought.

That is, until she actually met him.


	2. Introduction, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Fox Mulder

Fox Mulder was 20 years old. On his way to Oxford University, but before he does that, he’s staying in D.C. for a little while longer.

He started an alien encounter organization for people who believed that they had seen and/or met extraterrestrials. 

He opened his eyes to see his gray ceiling above his head in his small bedroom. 

Well, where he slept. Not quite a “bedroom” per say. It was a corner in his small apartment with a mattress on the floor with one blanket and one pillow.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply. He was sick and tired of his life, but moved forward nonetheless. 

His sister was kidnapped years ago, and he needed to keep moving so he could find her.

Her face flashed in his mind. He shook it off. 

As much as he tried to forget her, she’s all he could think about lately. 

He needed something to take his mind off of Samantha. But he didn’t know what. 

He tried drinking, hated it.

He tried smoking, disgusting.

He tried marijuana, weird.

He even tried cocaine once, he liked that way too much. So he never did it again.

He wanted something new. Something fun. Something dangerous.

He never considered any crime. Well, other than underage drinking and illicit drug use. But, nothing that could get him in huge trouble. He had a reputation to protect, and a career to work for.

TV soothed him sometimes. But nothing would ever fill the hole in his heart like love would.

He needed love. But he couldn’t find it. He tried, trust me. He had girlfriends, boyfriends, non-friends-friends... He really tried.

He decided to give up and sit at home, other than the three days a week he was scheduled at his office. He just felt so depressed all the time, and really couldn’t find a way to soothe any sort of pain he felt.

This was the day he was going to try again.

He got dressed, brushed his teeth, got toothpaste on his shirt, changed his shirt, combed his hair, recombed his hair, then left with a bag on his shoulder.

Fox locked his front door and ran down the stairs. His phone dinged in his pocket.

Patrick: “Hurry Mulder. You’re late.”

Patrick: “Again.”

Fox rolled his eyes.

Fox: “OMW”

Patrick: “sure you are”

He rolled his eyes again.

Patrick was probably his least favorite person in the group. He was too loud, always early, always trying to correct everyone on everything they did all the time. He just sucked in every way possible.

Fox ran to the library, ran up the stairs, to the little room where they met up.

They spent about 30 minutes every week talking about conspiracies, time travel, different things like that, and then went on their separate ways.

On their way out of the room that day, Patrick whispered aggressively to a red head in the nonfiction section, specifically in the section about crystals and witchcraft. 

“Psst! Melissa!” Patrick whispered.

“What?” The girl said back, obviously annoyed.

“How’s Dana?” Patrick wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“She’s fine. Still not interested.” Melissa said back.

“Tell her I’ll be waiting until she is.” Patrick winked.

“Oh, Missy. This is my alien group. Georgia, Carlos, Jasmine, Ben, and this is Fox.” Patrick continued, ignoring Melissa’s glare at him.

“Please, call me Mulder.” Fox said to her.

“Nice to meet you, Georgia.” Melissa said, not hearing what Fox was saying.

Odd. He thought to himself.

“Leave my sister alone.” Melissa spat at Patrick, grabbing her stuff and jogging away.

Fox didn’t give Melissa another thought.

That is, until he met her sister.


	3. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox and Dana meet.

It was partly cloudy, about 73 degrees outside, and quite a day for falling in love, one might say.

May 26th to be exact. Fox Mulder was walking down the street, reading a magazine article about a woman giving birth to quadruplet lizard babies.

He flipped a page when his bag, his magazine, and his glasses all hit the ground after bumping into something, or someone.

Dana Scully looked up at the man who just basically stepped on her. Her eyes met a man with a huge bottom lip, bright blue eyes, sandy brown hair, a jawline that she could write books and books about, but she was still mad.

“Excuse me! Do you watch where you’re going?” She spat.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was in charge of both of us looking where we were going!” He snapped right back.

Although she probably could’ve taken him, she decided on not starting a fight today. She helped the man pick up his things and apologized for snapping at him.

“I’m sorry. I’m just very stressed. A little too in my head lately.” She soothed.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry too. I guess I could say the same thing.” He smiled at her. 

Fox didn’t think he’d ever seen a woman more gorgeous in his life. Her shoulder-length red hair, her mesmerizing green eyes, and her legs. He thought about her legs a lot.

“Well, I’m Dana. It’s nice to meet you.” She grinned brightly at him.

She has nice teeth too, he thought.

“I’m Mulder.” He stuck his hand out to shake hers.

She met his hand with her own, shoving the thought about their hands being completely different sizes to the very back of her mind.

“Got a first name?” She giggled.

Wow, a great laugh too. He was swooning for her.

“Um, yeah. It’s Fox.” 

She snickered, “That’s funny. What is it really?” 

“No I’m serious.” He stared at her face. This was a touchy subject for him, but he really did like hearing her laugh.

“Oh. I’m so sorry.” She was red as her hair now.

“It’s okay. It’s definitely not the first time.” He was smiling with her now.

“Well, I should probably get going. I have to meet my sister for coffee soon. It was nice meeting you, Mulder!” She shouted, walking away.

“Wait!” He ran after her just for a small way before she stopped, “What is it?” She asked.

“What’s your sister’s name?” Fox asked, putting some pieces together.

“Uh, Why?” She was a little weirded out that this guy was so interested in her life.

“Is it Melissa?” He asked.

“Yes.” She was kind of scared now.

“My friend— well, a guy I know— talked to a girl named Melissa at the library the other day and she said to leave her sister alone. I think that’s you.”

“Is the guy you know’s name Patrick Morris?” Dana understood now.

“Yes!” 

“He’s awful isn’t, he?” She was laughing again.

“Oh, you don’t even know!” They started walking together.

“Oh, I do know! We went to high school together and he’s had the hugest crush on me ever since sophomore year. I’ve turned him down several times and he just won’t take the hint.” She explained.

He understood why Patrick had a crush on her. She’s beautiful, and endearing. He also understood why Dana turned Patrick down so many times. He’s a complete jerk, and he’s really annoying. Mulder only imagined what he would’ve been like as a high school student.

“Don’t I know it. I’ve hinted to him that I don’t want him in my group anymore a bunch of times and he still comes to our meetings every week.” Fox laughed with Dana.

“Wait a second. You’re not talking about the alien group, are you?” Dana stopped walking.

Fox decided to ignore the condescending way Dana said ‘alien group’. “Yeah. I started it with my friend Carlos. We went to high school together. He and I are obsessed with the supernatural, and all things unexplainable.” He looked so passionate talking about it, “Why? Do you not believe in aliens?”

“No, as a matter of fact, I do not. I think it’s ridiculous for people to believe in that sort of thing.” She stated. “No offense, though.”

“None taken, I guess.” It was more of a question than a statement.

“Sorry. I just have my reasons. I base all my theories and logic in science and reality. Not fiction and fantasy.”

“Who says it’s fantasy? It could be reality, just an unknown part of it.” He nudged her. 

That is a good point, she thought to herself. But she wasn’t going to tell him that.

“Well, I really have to get going now. Can I have your number, so I can text you later?” Dana asked, very curious to see where this thing was going.

“Yeah, of course.” Fox said, very excited that she asked before he could.

They switched phones and put in their own numbers.

“I’m excited to hear from you.” That sentence coming from anyone else would send Dana running for the hills, but coming from Mulder’s mouth, it was exciting.

She couldn’t wait for more.


End file.
